duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mamorouladdin series cast video
Cast: * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask as Aladdin * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon as Princess Jasmine * Alvin Seville as the Genie * Ham Egg as Jafar * Petrie as Iago * Artemis as Abu * Spirit as the Magic Carpet * Kenji Tsukino as the Sultan * Pongo as Rajah * The Cave of Wonders as itself * Gaston as Razoul * Villagers as Razoul's Henchmen * Ash Ketchum as Peddler * Kutter as Gazeem the Thief * The Kanker Sisters as the Three Balcony Harem Girls * Dee Dee as Dexter as the Two Hungry Children * Ron Stoppable as Prince Achmed * Quasimodo as Omar (Melon Seller) * Dr. Z as Farouk (Apple Seller) * Jonathan as Old Jafar * Wooly Mammoth as Elephant Abu * Seviper as Snake Jafar * HIM as Genie Jafar * Professor Norton Nimnul as Abis Mal * Dave Seville as Cassim * Anubis as Sa'Luk * Aphrodite as the Oracle * Coming Soon to YouTube Other Casts: 1: * Woman at the Window - Moana * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Akane and Kasumi Tendo, and Kodachi Kuno (Ranma ½) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Miss Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) * Necklace Man and Woman - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones), and Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) * Fat Ugly Lady - Queen Narissa (Enchanted) * Two men watching Prince Achmed - Ben and Lon (Pocahontas) * Pot Seller - * Nut Seller - * Necklace Seller - * Fish Seller - * Fire Eater - * Boy wanting an apple - Max (Dragon Tales) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - Rover Dangerfield * Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Dragon Genie - Ord (Dragon Tales) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Megara (Hercules), Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo) * Sheep Genie - Eddie (Sing) * Camel Abu - Felix (The Star) * Horse Abu - Samson (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) * Duck Abu - * Ostrich Abu - * Turtle Abu - * Car Abu - * Old Man Genie - * Little Boy Genie - * Fat Man Genie - * 75 Golden Camels - * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * 53 Purple Peacocks - * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Exotic-Type Mammals - * Leopard Genie - * Goat Genie - Djali (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Harem Genie - Nazz (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - * 60 Elephants - * Llamas - * Bears and Lions - * Brass Bands - * 40 Fakirs - * Cooks and Bakers - * Birds that 'warble on key' - * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Johnny Bravo * Super-Spy Genie - * Teacher Genie - * Table Lamp Genie - * Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Submarine Genie - * One of Flamingos - * Gigantic Genie - Cartoon Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein) * Rajah as Cub - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Toy Abu - Tom (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Robocat) * Cheerleader Genies - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) 2: The Return of Ham Egg: * Skinny Guard - * Fat Guard - * Abis Mal's Thieves - 3: The King of Thieves: * Saluk's Men - ??? * Karate Thief - * Sword Thief - * Stupid Thief - * Trio Thieves - * Snake Thief - * Giant Turtle (Vanishing Isle) as itself * Young Aladdin - Young Mamoru (Sailor Moon; 1992) * The Hand of Midas as Himself Category:Cast Videos